Don't speak
by JayCee
Summary: Penelope ist Percys erste große Liebe, gilt das auch umgekehrt?


****

Autorin: JayCee   
**Feedback:** CharmedWillow@yahoo.de   
**Inhalt:** Penelope ist Percys erste große Liebe, gilt das auch umgekehrt?  
**Disclaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.  
**Kommentare: **Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannte Emailadresse.Danke dafür im Voraus. 

Natürlich freue ich mich auch wenn ihr hier reviewt. ;)

****

Rating:R/NC17 (FF.net zeigt jetzt Standartmäßig nur G bis PG 13 an so das meine Geschichte bisher "versteckt" war.) 

****

Don't speak

Percy Weasley saß verträumt am See von Hogwarts und sah hinauf in den hellblauen Himmel.

Es war ein schöner, warmer Tag mitten im Juni und Percy hatte sich mit seiner Freundin Penelope Clearwater am See verabredet um mit ihr schwimmen zu gehen.

Sie würde sicherlich bald kommen. 

Sie war ja erst 10 Minuten zu spät.

Penny hatte sicherlich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen und würde bald bei ihm sein.

Unruhig stand er auf und lief am Rand des Sees hin und her.

Er hatte schon öfters das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Aber er wollte es sich nie eingestehen und jedesmal wenn er wieder in ihre braunen Augen blickte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Nervös sah er auf seine Uhr.

20 Minuten zu spät und Penny war noch immer nicht in Sicht.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft ob ihr etwas passiert war und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er zum Eingang des Ravenclaw Hauses wo er Penny vermutete.

Dummerweise stellte sich aber heraus, dass Penny mit dem Prefect von Hufflepuff vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden war.

Percy wurde sehr blass als ihm das gesagt wurde.

Schnell hatte sich ein schrecklicher Verdacht in seinem Kopf breit gemacht und er wusste wo er Penny finden würde.

Das Badezimmer der Prefects war groß, abgelegen und abschließbar.

Sie musste dort sein.

Mit ihm.

In seinen Armen.

*

Leise öffnete Percy die Tür zum Badezimmer und sah sich um.

Auf dem Boden lag der Prefect von Hufflepuff und Penny saß auf ihm.

Sie stöhnte gerade laut auf und hinterließ mit ihren Fingernägeln blutige Kratzer auf seiner Brust, was ihn ebenfalls auch laut aufstöhnen ließ.

Gerade als Percy sich wieder abwenden wollte, stöhnte Penny nochmals sehr laut auf und schrie: "Oh Simon!".

Zu tiefst verletzt betrat Percy nun doch noch das Bad und zog Penny von Simon herunter.

"Was..verdammt was soll das Penny?", fragte Percy aufgebracht.

"Oh...Percy ich...kann dir das erklären!"

"Ach ja? Dann erkläre es mir!", schrie er während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

"Simon und ich dachten, dass wir mal..."

Percy sah zu Simon der sich sehr schnell angezogen hatte und nun aus der Tür ging.

"..das ihr mal miteinander schlafen könntet?"

Penny nickte und war auch sonst erstaunlich ruhig.

"Aber wieso Penny? Was habe ich dir denn nicht geben können? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

"So ziemlich alles Percy."

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und sah ihr in die Augen.

Zum ersten Mal sah er, dass ihre Augen nicht warm und freundlich waren.

Er sah das ihre Augen abweisend und kalt waren.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du konntest mir nicht mal kleine Geschenke kaufen. Im Bett warst du eine totale Niete und auch ansonsten warst du auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen, dass einzige wofür du gut warst waren..."

"..meine schulischen Leistungen?Und das ich dich habe abschreiben lassen?"

Penny nickte und musterte Percy dann von oben bis unten.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das ich dich jemals geliebt habe Percy Weasley! Guck doch einfach mal in den Spiegel. Diese widerlichen roten Haare und diese ekelerregenden Sommersprossen."

"Penny ich...", stotterte er.

"Ja Percy?"

"Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

"So ziemlich alles! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich auf deinen Blümchensex stehe!"

"Es reicht Penny!"

"Nein Percy, es reicht eben noch lange nicht! Du hast dich wie ein Weichei angestellt als ich dich ein wenig gebissen habe. Das sollte dich eigentlich etwas aufgeilen aber so...."

Percy wurde blass.

"Du hast mir wehgetan als du mich..."da" gebissen hast.", sagte Percy und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Ich sage es ja das du ein Weichei bist! Du kannst nicht einmal über Sex reden ohne rot zu werden!"

"Hör auf Penny!"

"Ich habe dich nie geliebt Percy!"

Weinend rannte Percy aus dem Bad.

Verfolgt von Penny's schallendem Lachen.

The End


End file.
